falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ein Licht im Dunkeln
|gewicht = 1.2 |wert = 4500 |baseid = (NPC) (Nahkampf) }} Die ist eine einzigartige Variante der Automatischen .45-Pistole, und ist aus dem Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Honest Hearts. Charakteristiken Auf den Seiten von steht auf griechisch: "καὶ τὸ φῶς ἐν τῇ σκοτίᾳ φαίνει" und "καὶ ἡ σκοτία αὐτὸ οὐ κατέλαβεν", was übersetzt bedeutet "Und das Licht leuchtet in der Finsternis und die Finsternis hat es nicht erfasst / begriffen".http://biblos.com/john/1-5.htmΚΑΤΑ ΙΩΑΝΝΗΝ 1:5 Greek NT: Tischendorf 8th Ed. with Diacritics ist um einiges kürzer als eine normale Automatische .45-Pistole. Zusätzlich kann die nur 6 statt 7 Schuss fassen. Haltbarkeit kann insgesamt 1245 Schuss Standardmunition verschießen bevor sie unbrauchbar wird. Das entspricht 208 mal Nachladen. Varianten * Automatische .45-Pistole - die Standardvariante found throughout Zion Canyon, and purchasable from merchants in the Mojave Wasteland after the completion of Honest Hearts. * A Light Shining in Darkness (non-player character) - A unique playable variant used by Joshua Graham. It differs from the standard variant by having 50 base and crit damage, 2x crit chance and a min spread of 0.35. It also uses the same Pip-boy icon as the 9mm pistol. * Joshuas pistolenschwingende 45er - A unique non-playable variant used by Joshua Graham. It differs from the standard variant by being used as a melee weapon. * Follows-Chalk's .45 Auto pistol - A unique variant used by Follows-Chalk, a Dead Horses tribal and companion to the Courier. It only differs from the standard pistol in its use of companion ammunition, and possession of the standard iron-sights. Vergleich Fundorte *Joshua Graham trägt sie immer bei sich. *Wenn man den DLC beendet hat, befindet sie sich in der Kiste vor der man sich nach dem Abspann wieder findet. Fundorte It is carried by Joshua Graham. It can be retrieved from his corpse if he is killed. Alternatively, it can be found in a footlocker at the Southern passage in Zion Canyon after completion of the Honest Hearts main questline. Infos * Although it doesn't have luminescent sights like the standard .45, the frame of the gun will glow, even in complete darkness. * It is the lightest handgun in the game, and is one of the four affected by the Pack Rat perk, the others being the .45 Auto pistol, the 9mm pistol, and Maria. * Using the iron sights is difficult, due to the point of aim being the same as the standard .45 Auto pistol, despite having trench sights. * It is the smallest pistol in the game, others being the 9mm pistol and Maria. Hinter den Kulissen * The design is loosely based on various Officer-sized compact Colt M1911s. It is not a complete copy, as it should have a reversed recoil plug.Is the Light in Darkness based on any real version of the M1911? The Colt New Agent is the closest equivalent real-world production model.When designing A Light Shining In Darkness, what model was is based off? * The phrase engraved on the slide of the pistol is from the Bible passage John 1:5, "And the light shineth in darkness, and the darkness comprehended it not." Bugs If loading a saved game from the main menu in which you have A Light Shining in Darkness equipped and drawn, the reload animation takes twice as long as normal. This can be solved by simply switching to another gun and then back again. Galerie A Light Shining in Darkness 02.png Einzelnachweise en:A Light Shining in Darkness es:Un leve brillo en la oscuridad pl:Światło w Ciemności ru:Свет во тьме Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Schusswaffen Fertigkeit Waffen Kategorie:Honest Hearts Waffen Kategorie:Verbesserte versteckte Waffen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Einzigartige Waffen